


Color-coded

by Naemi



Series: NCIS Shorts [33]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-05-04 03:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14583606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: Like every year, Abby spends weeks creating her Valentine's cards with care.





	Color-coded

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ami_ven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/gifts).



 

Like every year, Abby spends weeks creating her Valentine's cards with care, from paper and ink to shape and words, and like every year, each card is unique and brings a smile to its recipient.

And also like every year, Tim pouts at the pink heart he receives and mumbles something about how girlish it is when he thinks Abby out of earshot.

But pink is for compassion, and so it's for Tim, just like blue is for Gibbs, yellow for Ellie, orange for Tony, and so forth. Whether or not they understand: each color is a declaration of love.

**Author's Note:**

> For **ami_ven** 's prompt _Abby always has a handmade card for each of 'her' agents_ as well as for [Froday Flash Fiction Challenge's](http://fffc.livejournal.com) s.44: Drabble Madness.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](https://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
